


Stars Collide

by ContraryBee



Category: Stargate SG-1, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AFAB and AMAB terms, Aged-Up Character(s), Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Basically they're an SG (UA) team, Crossover, Dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Foreplay, Intersex, Intersex Midoriya Izuku, Izuku is Seductive, Izuku is also an alien, Katsuki wants that, Katuski wants to smash Izuku specifically, Lots, M/M, OF, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, and they wanna smash, knowledge of Stargate not necessary, liberal use of the c-word, okay vague plot, on an alien planet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContraryBee/pseuds/ContraryBee
Summary: Katsuki and his team partake in the evening festivities of an alien planet. Against it, Katsuki is content to let his team relax, but can't seem to help himself when a green haired, scarred, beautiful man makes it his mission to seduce him. He can let himself be seduced, just this once, if it was this man.Izuku wants, and he's going to get.My Hero x Stargate crossover with alien Izuku
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 18
Kudos: 267





	Stars Collide

**Author's Note:**

> No one needed a Stargate crossover with alien Izuku and Colonel Bakugo, with Bakusquad in the peripheries, but dammit I wanted one.

“You have an admirer.” Kirishima leans over to nudge Katsuki with his elbow, eyes darting to show him.

Katsuki, uninterested, growls at him and drinks another cup of that weird alcoholic beet juice this planet’s people had poured out by the bucket. He glances, completely by accident, and is arrested by green and gold, and plenty of tan, supple skin.

With scars.

A strong young man, with dark hair, green eyes, and a face decorated with golden paint, swirling amidst sun freckles and drawing a line bisecting those plush, hearty lips. He’s dressed like the rest of these people, in chiffon and drapery, chest and stomach bared, legs free beneath a skirt-like contraption meant for easy access, golden bangles on his wrists and ankles. He’s in a cloud of women and starts, quickly glancing away when he catches Katsuki staring back at him. He’s awkward, and shy. Probably a dork by the way he laughs and palms the back of his head when the women titter at him. He’s cute. And beautiful.

Kirishima giggles, drunkenly, and it makes Katsuki feel violent.

“Shut the fuck up, we’re not here to fuck.” Katsuki growls, punching him the shoulder. “I have _principles_ , you shithead. We all uphold principles of U.A. and common fucking decency.”

“Tell that to Sero. And Captain Mina.” Kirishima laughs joyfully, nodding to the two who were up and dancing and surrounded by the locals, being touched and touching, and very clearly having the times of their lives. Katsuki’s eyes roll so hard they hurt. 

“Where’s the alien dunce?” Katsuki asks, tempted to feel suspicious, but nearly 100% sure these people didn’t have a violent or deceitful bone in their bodies. Definitely not in that little nerd, with the thick thighs, strong shoulders, and flat stomach. Scars, too, he’s seen battle…or tragedy. He looked…different, from the locals, all tall willowy things without scars and of various shades. He was sun-kissed, freckled, shorter, and dark green haired, with strong bare feet on tile. One of his ankles bore a golden anklet, but it wasn’t in the style of this world’s jewelry.

“Walked off with a pair of twins, actually. You didn’t notice?” Kirishima says, voice turning wheedling. “Or were you too busy looking somewhere else.”

“Fuck you, shitty hair.” Katsuki growls, “Why don’t you go find a fuckbuddy while you’re failing to find me one, hah?”

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ve been eye-flirting with that blacked-haired beauty over there for over an hour already, I just didn’t want to leave you alone.” Kirishima grins at him, sharp teeth lined up perfectly. His eyes dart behind Katsuki. “But that doesn’t seem to be the case for much longer, I’ll take my leave Colonel, be good!” He cackles and leaves before Katsuki can think about upending his drink over his stupid dyed head. Red dyed hair would have never flown in the army. Neither would Mina’s pink, or Denki’s stupidly weird jagged black line that he swore was entirely natural.

U.A., despite being part of the government military branch, got away with a lot more than the army ever did, but Katsuki can’t argue his life has definitely changed for the better.

Exploring new worlds, discovering new races, saving people, _winning_. The Stargate program was a dream come true, and he couldn’t ask for a better team. He couldn’t ask for anything more than what he already had.

Then a scarred hand slipped onto his shoulder, and a pitcher was offered in his line of sight.

“More kulsa?” It’s the green haired man, standing tall, real, and inches away from Katsuki. The warmth of his skin is obvious, as his side presses against Katsuki’s upper arm. There’s a shy smile on his face too, which only grows when Katsuki wordlessly holds out his cup. The man pours, his arm flexing with the weight of the jug.

Katsuki briefly lets himself enjoy the warmth against him, as the man shifts to put the jug back down.

“Is that what this is?”

“Fermented beet juice, drowned in sugar cane. Yes.” He fills Katsuki a hearty cup and then joins him where Kirishima had been sitting. “You wouldn’t think it would taste good, but they’ve figured out a hundred ways to get drunk here.”

“You’re not from here?” Katsuki’s eyes sharpen, picking out the different facial features of his new companion from the seeming norm.

“No, actually, I came here through the Gate just as you did.” He smiles again, easy, and holds out his hand. “You shake hands, yes? My name is Midoriya Izuku. Please, call me Izuku.”

“ _Deku_ then. Bakugou Katsuki.” Katsuki responds, reaching out and shaking Izuku’s hand, letting his fingertips drag across his palm when he releases. He revels in the quick pinkening of Izuku’s ears, and the way he closes his hand on his thigh afterwards.

The gold paint highlights the man’s cheekbones, and the bridge of his nose. The dark hair falls over his forehead in messy curls, he hasn’t had a haircut in a long time.

“No…Izuku.” Izuku tilts his head and peers at Katsuki. “But you give nicknames to everyone you like, yes?”

“What? Fuck no, I don’t.” Katsuki glowers, downing some more beet juice. He notices Izuku doesn’t have a cup and sets his own aside. He doesn’t want to be impaired in a strange planet, after all.

“I think you do. I’ve noticed.” Izuku smiles again, draws one leg up to put his heel on the bench, and it makes the wrap around his hips slide tantalizingly apart, showing more and more thick, meaty thigh.

Katsuki wanted to smother himself with them.

“You notice a lot of things, don’t you?”

“I like to watch, observe things. I like understanding new people, new cultures.” Izuku sighs, almost sadly. “There’s only so much of this planet to see.”

“It’s not very big?” Katsuki asks, alarmed a little at himself for actually asking a question of a stranger. Here he was, inviting _conversation_.

Across the plaza, he catches sight of Kirishima sitting down, with a woman who’s skin was black as midnight sitting primly in his lap, curly haired and black eyed and dressed in the same soft golden wrap that Izuku was. Mina leaned against his side to cross over him and kiss the black woman on the mouth. Shitty hair looks like he’d be happy to die right there. There’s no sign of Sero, likely off with his own partner(s) to get his rocks off.

Completely unprofessional, inappropriate, utterly against the rules. Didn’t mean Katsuki was going to stop them.

“No, and it’s also not very populated. What you see here is the only steading for thousands and thousands of leagues. Can’t cross the ocean, not with their sea craft.”

“You can always go back home.” Katsuki says, reaching for the nearby platter of fruits, taking a small grape like thing and biting into it. He immediately hates it, it’s too sour. It must appear on his face, because Izuku laughs quietly, reaches over and takes the grape from his fingers, slipping it sensually into his own mouth, wetting his lips on the way with the juice.

Katsuki can’t tear his eyes away if he tried.

“I can’t go home, there’s no home to return to.” Izuku sighs again, resting his chin on his knee. He looks at Katsuki through hooded eyes, and Katsuki feels distinctly hunted in a way he hasn’t felt for a long time. He doesn’t tend to get out of the complex much, let alone for a quick fuck, so Izuku’s direct, heavy, hot attention was overwhelming. He didn’t like how out of control he felt, but he _definitely_ liked the way Izuku was looking at him.

“Bara is a lucky girl.” Izuku chimes out of nowhere, slipping his leg sideways to knock against Katsuki’s thigh. His spine straightens, his ass juts out. He holds his ankle, foot pressed to his own inner thigh, legs parted and bare nearly to where Katsuki _should_ be _tearing his eyes away from_.

“Who?”

Izuku laughs, leaning in close as if to share a secret and nodding his chin over to where Kirishima and Mina were having a blast with the black woman between them. “Bara, there, who has your friends on each side. She’s a lucky girl, to get two of you mysterious strangers between her legs.” The image of _between legs_ flashes through Katsuki’s mind, but it’s not the thin, unscarred ones of _Bara_.

“You’re all very open about sex here, aren’t you?” Katsuki notes, highly aware of the sweet-sour scent of the grape that came from Izuku’s mouth. Katsuki holds out another for Izuku, bypassing them for himself to go for a mellow looking melon.

He watches Kirishima and Mina be walked out by the woman, disappearing through an open doorway towards an area where Katsuki can only just see the pallets, beds, laying everywhere, anywhere in the building it seemed. He hoped they wouldn't fuck right there in the open. The walls were mostly open except for the main building, opening up to the darkening sky, revealing stars coming out one by one, tinged a mild pink. Other planets, all so different, even the night sky was changed. 

“Yes, these people have little need for shame.” Izuku says, and he leans forward further into Katsuki’s space and takes the grape directly from his fingers. He glances up, green eyes darkening into black with a wide, wide pupil, as his lips suction just enough around the tip of Katsuki’s index as he chews into the sour grape.

“Shit.” Katsuki mumbles, clenching his teeth. “You’ve learned a lot from them.” Izuku licks his lips, and Katsuki runs his thumb over the bottom one, hand falling to rest along the other’s neck and clavicle.

“You are very in control of yourself, Kacchan.” Izuku whispers, hand reaching out to pet down Katsuki’s green issue jacket, over his U.A.—1 patch. He’s obviously feeling the bicep muscle beneath, as he squeezes. “I really want to see what it’s like when you aren’t.” Heat surges in Katsuki’s gut, he knows he’s hard as fuck, but for fucks sake…

“You’re asking for a lot here, Deku.” Katsuki growls, hand tensing against a strong, yet lithe neck. He pulls, and Izuku falls into it gracefully, melting like butter against Katsuki’s side. He places his lips under Izuku’s small ear, kissing just lightly and feeling rather than hearing the hitch in his breath.

“Am I?” Izuku breathes, mildly stunned. “What can I do to help make the load a little…lighter?” He knows what he’s doing, Katsuki thinks to himself, as two strong hands start kneading into his thigh, not travelling anywhere inappropriate, but touching with purpose and sexual energy and fuck, it’s going straight to Katsuki’s balls.

“Convince me to break my principles.” Katsuki says lowly against a freckled cheek. He doesn’t care that he’s smudged the gold paint with his own lip, likely leaving it smeared against his pale skin when he pulls away. Izuku wavers, obviously beyond aroused and swallowing to try to find his footing. It pleases Katsuki greatly, to see the great temptress falter, to tempt back. He releases Izuku completely, who breathes in audibly through his nose, and bodily slips off the bench, over Katsuki’s thigh to kneel between his feet.

Katsuki is immediately charged with the expectations, the assumptions of what Izuku could do from such an angle, but he swallows it all down to merely lean back and raise and eyebrow, challenging.

Izuku grins, almost despite itself it seems, and steals another grape from the platter as he rises, using Katsuki’s knee as a prop. He looks down at Katsuki, comfortable on his bench and burning red eyes fixed on him and turns away abruptly as the ambient music seems to strike a special chord.

Women flock to Izuku, who strides powerfully to the centre of the plaza, they line up around each other in a circle, and as the beat starts to play, the women, Deku, and two other lithe men begin to dance.

It’s a practiced movement, every motion placed perfectly and exactly, and likely they’ve danced it all before. The audience stare onwards, enjoying every bit, watching the colorful chiffon fabrics flow like water through air, watching breasts and backsides and legs and arms sway with sensual purpose, moving with the beat in quick, flowing motions, balancing all on the balls of the feet.

Katsuki, absently, knows there are people around him, and other people before him, but he has eyes only for Izuku, who glances to lock eyes often enough Katsuki feels like he’s dancing for him.

And he is. And those principles Katsuki had talked about? Those firm, unyielding principles he had been so adamant about? Poof, gone.

The music changes, and the dancers expand suddenly, sparking out like an explosion in all directions. Izuku comes directly to Katsuki, and he’s moving with intent, he’s drawing lines in the air with his fingers, his arms, his feet, the way his torso bends and moves and his hips shifts and sway in the opposite direction, flexible and powerful and entirely mesmerizing.

“Let me convince you,” Izuku murmurs, reaching forward with both hands, an angel sent with benediction. He grasps Katsuki’s hands, pulling until he stands, and walks backwards, out of the plaza, turning and taking Katsuki into a dark hallway.

In a room to their right, Katsuki can hear moaning and the sounds of sex, and he hopes desperately it’s not one of his people. He doesn’t need to know that. More importantly, they don’t need to hear the sounds he’s going to pull from Izuku. Said man takes him left, and they crowd into an open doorway, far enough from the plaza they have a modicum of privacy. This world must never get winter, or a very mild one, as the doors and windows were all open to the air, and even as night has fallen, Katsuki still felt sweat at the base of his neck.

Or perhaps, it just felt warmer with the radiance of Izuku’s body heat within reach.

He’s crowding close behind Izuku, and he runs his hand up the man’s arm. His fingers glide over scar tissue, and he curiously touches the edges, tempted to lean forward and put his tongue on it. Izuku shivers.

“These, where are they from?”

“There was a planet that was very war-like, and I learned everything I could from an old warrior who decided I needed help. The training was hard, and I broke so many bones, but it was worth it.” Izuku answers, turning when they reach a candle-lit room with a large bed in the centre. It’s thankfully otherwise empty.

“I can tell.”

Izuku smiles at him, reaching up and lightly touching the scar that Katsuki usually forgets he has, a jagged line around his eye, over his cheek. His time in the military had given him that, in an unfortunate altercation with a crazed blonde sergeant with a sick appreciation for knives.

“A knife, from a fellow soldier.” No need to explain that shitshow now. 

“Close to your eye.” The other man comments, and Katsuki finds his hands have dropped to his supple hips. Izuku is walking backwards again, and it’s steady and inviting, and Katsuki can’t help it. He follows. Knobby fingers, obviously having been broken in a few times before, unzip his flak jacket and vest with a naughty flourish.

“Missed.” Katsuki shrugs, letting Izuku unveil his chest, his dogtags falling with a metallic click between his pecs.

“I’m glad,” Izuku smiles again, but this time it’s dirty and darker, “I want both of them to be on me.”

Katsuki dives in then, kissing Izuku for the first time with a muted moan. Izuku reacts immediately, arms rising to wrap Katsuki’s shoulders, lips moving, nose breathing against his cheek. To his utter shame, Katsuki realizes he’s pulsing in his pants, utterly under the sway of a man with gold paint on his cheeks.

“Kacchan.” Izuku mumbles when they part, turning his head to go in from the other side, kissing him again, bottom lip fat and wet and tongue just barely grazing Katsuki’s. Katsuki groans, drawing away, arms tight around the other’s waist.

“That name, the fuck is that?” Katsuki asks without being interesting in the answer. It seemed special. Only Deku could call him that. He leans in and kisses his way across Izuku’s freckled cheek, nibbling the tip of his ear, putting fingers into green curls to tug and pull.

“You are very good at this,” Izuku breathes, clutching onto Katsuki in a way that made his heart flutter, yanking on his vest. Katsuki trips a little when Izuku puts more weight onto him, and somehow Izuku has an open leg to wrap around Katsuki’s hip, brushing them together. 

“Likewise.” Katsuki grunts, eyes hooded, putting his teeth in a quick swoop into Izuku’s neck for a sudden, testing bite. Izuku surges, gasping, clutching onto Katsuki’s head and fuck, yes, that’s perfect, Katsuki bites down harder, wanting the man to _squirm_.

Izuku grips his hair firmly, then with a tiny laugh, whirls in a quick motion that sends Katsuki landing on his ass on the bed. Blinking at him, Katsuki raises his eyebrows, impressed, and eating it up when Izuku hikes his little wrap thing up his hips and then climbs aboard Katsuki’s lap by kneeling up onto the bed on either side of his hips.

His hands immediately reach forward and grasp thick hips, loving the way flesh fills both his palms. The weight of Izuku is heavy, and welcome, and warm, and Katsuki is responding.

Sitting up, Katsuki digs his fingertips into Izuku’s hips just to see the way his eyes un-focus and his mouth falls open. He wants to leave marks in this skin.

“Kacchan, you want me, yes?”

“Yes.” Katsuki grunts between tight teeth.

“I want you too.” Izuku whispers, kissing him again, his hands slipping over Katsuki’s bare chest between them to tug and pull at his pants. They awkwardly fight to get the belt open, and then worse, to get the tight pants off only to run into the problem of combat boots and the necessity of untying the laces first. Izuku giggles when Katsuki throws him bodily off to land amongst the pillows so he can bend down and untie the stupid things, cursing all the while.

Izuku slips behind him to lay kisses and hot tongue on the nape of his neck, the knobs of his spine, over broad, bulky shoulders. He naughtily bites hard, once, deep enough to leave a mark and causing Katsuki to jump and drag him bodily down the bed again with a squeal.

“You are so strong, to be able to throw me around like this.” Izuku pants, delighted, knees shaking where they were spread beside Katsuki’s ribs where they lay on their sides.

“You like that, do you?” Katsuki says with some humor, indulging and letting his hand take a great, meaty handful of that fat fucking ass, jiggling it a bit just to see the skin wiggle along his thigh, his hip, and up his stomach. He thrusts his hips forward, only in his briefs, to press his hard cock into Izuku’s, and it makes the green-eyed man shudder. Katsuki revels in a moment of smugness, of the way Izuku, gorgeous, beautiful, unearthly Izuku, turns to putty in his hands before the putty turns to hot lava.

“Yes.” Izuku bites out, forcing Katsuki over onto his back in a push of motion, and Katsuki has those thick thighs once again spread over his lap, this time with so much less fabric between them that Katsuki can feel the hot, hot heat between them. The _challenge_ in this man was matching him, and it was phenomenal, he’s not used to it. Katsuki throbs.

Kissing once more, they groan into each other’s mouths when Izuku starts up a delicious, grinding slide, hips turning in lovely, lovely circles that are even and steadfast and unstoppable.

Katsuki licks his own canine, dazed and drunk on the motion of the man atop him. Carefully, Izuku places a sweet, chaste kiss on his lips and pauses, only slightly, chewing his own. Hesitant.

“Kacchan, I have a confession. I didn’t pursue you naturally, I wanted…I want something from you, more than sex.” Izuku pants, biting his bottom lip. 

Katsuki wants to feel betrayed, or hurt, or shocked with this information, but the way Izuku was moving his hips was distracting, and the shame evident on his face was sincere.

“And?” Katsuki raises an eyebrow, demanding, sure not to let his face be anything more than unreadable. People confess more when you’re silent, when you don’t ask questions, when you don’t interrupt.

“I need to leave this place. They don’t change, they never change, everything is the same, every day, _every day_. I need to leave, and I need you to take me away with you.” Izuku leans forward and grips his shoulders, thighs tightening.

“So, you’re _bored_?” Katsuki can’t help saying, disgusted.

Katsuki was confident enough he would be able to identify falsehoods even when he was thinking through his dick, and Izuku, despite being a conniving, seductive little shit the entire evening and night, was never _false_.

“No, you don’t understand Kacchan.” Green eyes turn serious. “They don’t _stop_ , they feast, and they play, and they feast, and they play, and there’s no dying, there’s no children here, there’s nothing. It’s wrong. They’re _stuck_. I’m _stuck_. I’ve been here for three years, and every single day of that has been the _exact same_.” Izuku looms over him, gold paint on his cheeks glinting in the low light and nearly distracting Katsuki from those green, _green_ eyes.

Pinned to the bed by his own arousal, thick thighs, and Izuku’s ferocity, Katsuki stares up at him.

“What, like it’s the same day, like Groundhog Day shit, or it’s the same actions every day without fail?”

“The same actions.” Izuku breathes, slumping, hoping that Katsuki believed him. “That’s just who they are, I guess. They don’t let people leave when they end up here, they can’t _fathom_ people wanting to leave, so the group only grows.” A strange expression crosses his face. “What do groundhogs have to do with it? What are hogs in the ground?” 

Tactfully, Katsuki ignores that part.

“So, what was all this then, haah?! Dancing, the food, the bed?” Katsuki throws himself upwards, knocking Izuku over in his surprise and pins him down, arms to arm, thighs spread around Katsuki’s hips. It’s a suggestive position, and it reveals both their straining bulges for what they were – intense interest. Izuku’s bottom wrap was holding on by threads, only the barest layer between Katsuki and his core. 

“You are obviously the strongest of your team, you make the decisions. You also, definitely, want to go back to your home planet. I desperately want to leave. And you’re…” Izuku glances away, finally, a blush forming on his cheeks in apparent, and attractive, embarrassment.

“I’m _what_ , Deku?” Katsuki asks, spellbound by the flush, arms letting him slowly downwards to press, chest to chest, against Izuku who shudders.

“You’re so big, and strong, and _beautiful_ , and for god’s sake, I wanted you immediately.” Izuku breathes, chewing on his lip and fingers grasping under Katsuki’s hold.

Katsuki doesn’t say anything for a long moment, long enough Izuku seems to get nervous, chewing through his lips, squirming, but not _trying_ to break free. By all rights, Katsuki should leave him here. Should be strong enough to pack up and walk away.

Katsuki has always been, as he knows, a weak man.

“I guess you’ll have to make it up to me then. And you’ll owe me for bringing you back to Earth – after you walk through the gate you won’t be under my jurisdiction anymore.”

“If your people are anything like you,” Izuku breathes, eyes lighting up and a smile (so fucking beautiful and sweet) crossing his lips, “then I look forward to it.”

Katsuki leans down and kisses him, dogtags trailing over Izuku’s chest with light clicks, the cold metal making him shiver into his mouth. He tastes so good.

“I can make it up to you so well, Kacchan, what do you want?” Izuku coos, seductive, legs trailing up Katsuki’s thighs, toes dragging over his calves. His fingers find holds in Katsuki’s back and there’s just enough of a bite of nails (a man’s nails, bitten to the quick and rough with callouses), that Katsuki growls.

“I’m going to swallow you, stretch you, and fuck you till you cry.” Katsuki says, clear and without mercy, uncaring in this moment for possible alien STI’s and the lack of a rubber. He’d deal with that later. Recovery Girl loads them up with dozens of vaccines and health shots every trip, Katsuki thinks he’s probably as immune as anyone can get.

In reaction to his words, Izuku’s mouth drops open and his eyes widen, his knees tremble on either side of Katsuki’s hips and the seductive temptress attitude falters into helpless arousal.

“Kacchan,” Izuku whines, launching upwards to kiss him, devour him, and Katsuki slams them both back down onto the bed, grinding hard enough Izuku cries out. He’s hot beneath his wrap, and Katsuki lets his fingers start tugging at it.

It’s complicated, and eventually, as Katsuki kisses his way down the fit chest, licking and biting at dusky nipples, he eventually has to swear at it in defeat.

Izuku giggles, but he’s open and wanting and his fingers come down to untie and throw away the wrap. In the back of his mind, Katsuki reminds himself to grab it and take it with them when they leave.

A pinkened cock lays waiting for him, hard and beautiful and smelling like a treat. Izuku whines, when all Katsuki does is blow cool air over the head. Shifting, Katsuki gets as comfortable as he can on his stomach, feet hanging off the end of the bed, cock pulsing in his briefs, and he licks at the cock teasingly. His fingers travel over a hip bone to grasp the cock, and he’s planning on giving it a few good pumps before he swallows it just like he threatened.

There’s a wet spot on his clavicle, and a heat he wasn’t expecting. Wetness? Between Izuku’s thighs. Drawing back, Katsuki freezes solid, blinking, hands stilled where they were. 

“Kacchan?” Izuku asks, breathing heavily, teased beyond his limits.

“Deku.” Katsuki says lowly, hyper focused and perhaps making Izuku a little uncertain now with it. “You have a _cunt_.” And it was there, pink, wet, swollen. Izuku’s pubic hair was the same dark green as the hair on his head, trimmed neatly, parted a bit around his pussy lips. His _pussy lips_. Right beneath a very beautiful cock.

“Yes?” Izuku answers, like it wasn’t shaking the foundations of Katsuki’s very world. “Do you not?”

“No.” Katsuki growls. His hand flexes on Izuku’s cock and the man throws his head back with the feeling, moaning. “Usually people have one or the other, _you_ , have both.”

“My people all do; I can also bear children in the right circumstances.”

A blonde head pops up from between his thighs with a very clear, discomfited expression. He doesn’t want to ask, but he has to. Izuku rolls his eyes and laughs, shoving at the man’s forehead.

“Yes, I have birth suppressors, thank you. There will be no children when you fill me.” There’s a hot look in his eyes when he says it, and he licks the corner of his own mouth.

“Fuck.” Katsuki huffs against his stomach, sinking teeth gently in to test the bounce and snap of his skin. “Alright.” So, Izuku has a cunt. Izuku twitches, knees threatening to close over Katsuki’s head and shoulders, but he’s pressed down forcefully. It’s exactly what Izuku wanted, fully expected from the rough tongued Katsuki, and he groans with it. Katsuki starts lightly licking around the cock in his hand, familiar with it more than a pussy, and it seems to make Izuku shake the same way it would in a typical earth man. He supposes he should be glad there isn’t tentacles or something down here, but he had the feeling he’d still try to fuck it if there was.

He ignores the mild sexuality crisis this realization causes.

Katsuki lets himself mouth as he likes, wet and messy, and thinks of entering Izuku. It’s getting him hot, hotter than ever still wearing his briefs, straining the fabric beyond what he ever has. Thick thighs threaten to devour him, and he’d likely be happy to die through suffocation if it meant those legs could stay wrapped around his shoulders and head like this. He’s so fucking into this, it’s the best sex he’s had in years, and there was even a surprise cunt.

Katsuki groans, sucking his way off the cock to lick around the hot lips in interest and curiosity, swallowing Izuku’s taste. He’s drunk with this taste. Izuku is moaning, one hand grasping blonde hair, yanking, and it’s the best thing ever.

“Does that mean only your females can give birth?” Izuku asks suddenly, genuine curiosity in his voice breaking the aroused spiral Katsuki was stuck in. Hands thread through blonde hair even as a devilish tongue licks around from root to tip, Izuku flinches but continues to speak. “How fascinating. I suppose that complicates mating rituals in your world, let alone the function and purpose of population control. Do you find a lack of suitable mates is common? That would be the most likely scenario, if you were limited to half the population, but I do assume there’s a certain percentage of outliers. It would be only natural.” He’s mumbling now.

“Why are you _still_ talking?” Katsuki mutters, biting down harder onto the skin right at the crease of Izuku’s thigh. He squeals, body jerking upwards to bat at him lightly, before Katsuki soothes it with the hot flat of his tongue. Izuku slumps backwards with a sigh and a high moan, hands grasping at the pillows up at his head.

“Well, then, shut me up, Kacchan.” Izuku says dazedly, thighs falling open as Katsuki pops up again to glare at him, offended. There’s a smear of slick on his chin, and it makes Izuku lick his own lips. He kneels his way up the bed, nudging Izuku’s thighs up over his own, his hips upwards, until he’s entirely splayed over Katsuki’s lap, open and available for him to view, and play with. One large hand, larger and more graceful than Izuku’s, crawls up his stomach and chest to circle his neck, pressing but not pushing.

His other hand drags over Izuku’s cock, landing over his clitoris for a few investigative movements, making Izuku tremble at the sudden stimulation.

“Shut you up, huh? How can I shut up a nerd like you?” Katsuki says almost threateningly, licking across his teeth. He slips his fingers over Izuku’s lips, gathering wetness, and the hand at Izuku’s neck draws up to drag over those lips too, large and dominating over his face. Izuku’s mouth drops open immediately, instinctually, breathing and licking over those fingers.

Katsuki bites down on a swear the same time both of his hands plunge a finger in, making Izuku jump and Katsuki groan. He’s hot. Izuku’s tongue dances out to suckle on Katsuki’s two fingers, while his legs tremble and shake trying to spread wider for Katsuki’s finger to pump in him, in his cunt. Izuku moans. Katsuki’s not doing a very good job of shutting him up is he?

For a gay man, Katsuki was really fucking into this right now. Maybe it was just Izuku, who’s every sigh, breathy moan and jerk on his lap made Katsuki think more and more about the many, many, many ways he could fuck this man. He adds another finger, and the tight clutch is addicting.

The many ways he wanted to fuck this man, not limited to but including: right fucking now, against that wall, on his knees, in the shower, in his bunk at the complex, and in his own bed at home in his apartment.

U.A. had complicated rules, but Izuku would probably count as a refugee, perhaps a Person of Interest. They got Kaminari that way, via rescue from some unsavory characters flying around in their spaceships and setting fire to worlds.

Ugh, don’t think about dunce face when he’s got a beautiful man crying in his lap.

“Kacchan!” Izuku cries out, reaching down to grab Katsuki’s wrist, holding on, but letting him still move. Maybe even urging him on more. “You’re going to make me come!” Wet fingers slide out of his mouth and around his skull, holding him steady as Katsuki ups his fingering to three, wet and tight together, forearm flexing and aching at the motions.

Katsuki would rather his arm fall off completely than stop right now.

“Then come, Deku, do it!” He thumbs as lightly as he can over his clit, unsure if it was as sensitive as earth women’s (as much as he knows of at least). Izuku squeals, then gasps and hiccups, Uses Katsuki’s hand as a prop and grinds himself, taking what he wants (which is the hottest fucking thing, it’s exactly what Katsuki loves his lovers to do), crying out into an orgasm that shakes him to his core, legs trembling, arms jolting for something to hold onto. His cunt stretches and twitches around Katsuki’s fingers, and his cock also blurts out a jet of come, bobbing in the air and fuck that’s hot, that’s like making him come untouched.

A part of Katsuki wants to dive down to lick up that come, but he’s busy taking over Izuku’s mouth to catch those delicious noises.

Izuku groans, almost brokenly, and clutches at Katsuki, hands moving. They go for his ass cheeks, grasping and pulling so Katsuki grinds directly down onto him, and he makes a grunting noise at finding fabric in the way.

“Let’s take these off.” Izuku grunts, pushing at Katsuki’s briefs, somehow still valiantly containing Katsuki’s erection. Rolling with Izuku, Katsuki lets him drag his white briefs off, and immediately snarls when Izuku dives down to suck him. Gripping green hair, Katsuki pulls against Izuku’s shocking resistance until the man slides off, tongue hanging out and mutiny in his eyes.

“Fuck, as much as I want that, I’ll blow in a second. I want to fuck you first.” Katsuki tells him, tempted to just slam that open mouth back down and fuck him until he chokes. Izuku seemed like he would thank him for it too, which made resisting that much harder.

“Oh Kacchan,” Izuku licks his lips and, naked with his gold paint nearly abolished on his face, eyes hot, crawls up Katsuki’s body. He parts his cunt on Katsuki’s hard cock and rocks, sending little explosions of heat and arousal down to Katsuki’s fingertips. “If you think I’m not going to get everything I want from you tonight, you’re wrong.”

“I’m never wrong.” Katsuki snorts, grasping his hips and fucking upwards just to watch him bounce a bit.

“No? then you must know how much I want you here, I suppose that’s clear.” Izuku rocks his hips tantalizingly, but then he reaches between his legs, grasps Katsuki’s cock to line it up at his hole, then bypasses it completely to sit back down again, cock lined up between his ass cheeks. Katsuki groans, arms trembling. “I want you here too, Kacchan, I want you in all my holes.” Izuku licks his bottom lip, highlighting his wet swollen mouth ready for cock, then bites with a flash of white teeth. He rocks, again, nudging Katsuki’s slick wet cock against his asshole, a tiny pinprick of tightness against the head of his cock that zings across all of Katsuki’s pleasure points.

Jesus fucking Christ, Izuku was going to _kill him_.

Launching upwards, Katsuki captures the man and kisses him, ferociously, licking into his mouth, biting into his lips, grabbing his hair, grinding his cock against his own stomach. Releasing so Izuku can gasp in air, Katsuki sinks his teeth, too far, into Izuku’s shoulder, making him squeal with the shock of pain. He whirls them both, slamming Izuku onto his back once more, parting his thighs and lining his cock up to a wet, wet, wanting cunt.

“No more _teasing_.” Katsuki snarls, growling like an animal, grasping a hip in one hand and his neck in the other. Izuku moans, whimpering it, eyes rolling back and legs spreading, waiting.

At that point, there was nothing on this world or any other world he’d been on that would have stopped Katsuki.

He thrusts forward, steadily, tensing, pinning Izuku’s hip down with his weight and then at his shoulder when he’s seated. The air is pressed out of Izuku’s lungs and he gasps for it, eyes closing, brows scrunching in concentration to open and accept all of Katsuki, and damn, that’s an excellent ego-stroke.

Katsuki dissolves, panting, leaning onto his elbows, parting Izuku’s thighs more firmly, and churning his hips.

“How’s that, Deku?” He whispers into slick skin, feeling arms coming up to wrap around his shoulders and head, pressing him to Izuku in a hold that was so firm and strong he felt entirely contained. Like he could blow into pieces and Izuku would be able to keep him together.

“So good, Kacchan, you fill me so well.” Izuku praises within a mumbling moan, knees drawing up and letting Katsuki sink in deeper. Fuck, this was a cunt, a cunt in an alien man Katsuki was fucking into, and it was the hottest fucking thing he’d ever done.

“Take me how you want, Kacchan, but come in me.” Izuku’s legs shiver around him, and his head has fallen back. Katsuki wiggles just enough to mouth his way up his throat, delving into his shoulder to bite there once again, as he presses his hips hard enough to hear Izuku gasp with the force of it.

“I want you to come on my cock, is what I want.” Katsuki growls into the hickey he was leaving behind, scratching his nails down Izuku’s side to feel him jolt and squeeze. “Help me get you there, and I’ll fill you right up with come, baby.” 

Katsuki fucks a little harder, drawing back and moving with intent. He’s panting, watching the way his movements were affecting Izuku, trying not to lose himself in the heated abyss of pleasure that was Izuku’s body.

He kneels upwards, straightening himself and getting a good handle on thighs, pushing, fucking forward into Izuku’s wet cunt, going nuts with the soft drag of it. His hips slap against Izuku’s thick thighs and ass, loud in the room. Izuku whines, shifting, grasping Katsuki’s forearm and staring up at him in challenge.

“So good, Kacchan,” Izuku whimpers, unashamed, and Katsuki blushes at it. It should sound like bad porn script, but it was beyond genuine, real, and fuck, the praise really got to him.

Izuku slides his hand down his own stomach to take his cock in hand in a practiced move, pumping and swooping his fingers in an odd way. When he shivers and clenches down, Katsuki realizes he has a motion set up to pump his cock and then swoop to catch his clit on the down stroke, pleasuring himself and fuck, fuck, _fuck_ —

“Gorgeous.” Katsuki grunts, hating how close he was to orgasm but unwilling to stop. 

“I can come on that, Kacchan, oh gods, please,” Izuku says, shivering, tongue point at his top lip and eyes going hazy. He’s grabbing at Katsuki with his free hand, scratching blunt nails down his forearm, and Katsuki has a need, suddenly.

He leans forward, planting one elbow into the bed, hooking Izuku’s left leg up over his right arm. It crushes Izuku’s busy hand between them a little awkwardly, but the angle gets a deep, gut-deep moan from Izuku and a twitch, hand moving faster between their bellies. The position also allows Katsuki to free his right hand and capture Izuku’s grasping hand, locking their fingers together and _holding on_. Izuku’s eyes meet his, and it’s like they’re flying off the edge of a cliff together, holding on tight.

Orgasm flew in swiftly, white lightening sparking up Katsuki’s spine and turning him blind for a moment as he growls, hips stuttering. He comes, shooting into Izuku in a wet, wet glide. It feels like his body is weightless, his shoulders release, and a pleasant, happy buzz seeps into his body as he comes down from his height.

With his hold, he grinds his cock further inside, tightens his fingers against knobby short ones, and brushes his thumb achingly slowly against Izuku’s hand.

He feels Izuku shudder then, back arching against the bed to rub up tighter to Katsuki, body jerking as he accepts his own pleasure once more, groaning long and beautiful. He shudders, and once again, his cunt clenches down with his climax just as his cock blurts out come to land on his belly, pooling in his belly button. 

Katsuki doesn’t particularly want to move off Izuku’s body, but his arms are getting tired. He kisses gently across a flushed cheek, groaning as he slides out and then off, falling against Izuku’s side to bury his face in soft pillows. Their sweat was sticking them together and he knows it will begin to itch soon, but fuck, his legs are made of jello, and his lover is making satisfied little noises.

“So good, Kacchan, that was so good. I feel incredible.” Izuku sighs, stretching a bit, and Katsuki realizes he has one hand between his legs cupping his sex, likely feeling Katsuki’s wetness working its way from his body.

Katsuki groans again, put-upon, with the rush of heat that his body just isn’t ready to do anything with.

“You’re an incubus.” Katsuki says, shuffling to lie on his back and accepting Izuku’s weight when he follows him. Something about this man made him feel tender, in a way he never had before.

They lay in silence for a while, perhaps dozing, perhaps merely relishing the warmth of another body. Izuku lays absent open mouth kisses to Katsuki’s broad chest, pillowing his cheek on his pecs. Katsuki runs his fingers up and down Izuku’s sweaty spine, and wonders at the comfort he feels.

“Tell me about the worlds you’ve visited. The cultures.” Izuku asks him, propped on his chin on Katsuki’s chest.

“You’re not the type to sleep after getting fucked, huh?” Katsuki grumbles half-heartedly. “Too bad.”

Izuku snorts, clearly not taking him seriously, and nonchalantly bites a mark into Katsuki’s pec. He jumps, making a noise he refuses to acknowledge is a squeal. Izuku licks his wound, gentle, and Katsuki scratches his fingers against the skin of his back.

“Seriously, Kacchan, you’ve traveled so much. You’ve seen so much. I’ve been to my fair share, but only ever with my mentor Yagi. He was the old warrior who took me in when my mother died, when my…planet…died.” Izuku drags his lips over Katsuki’s pale skin, eyes distant. “You live such a wonderful life. If it’s not too much presumption, I’d like a piece of it.”

Katsuki runs his fingertips up and down Izuku’s spine, slipping into green hair to cradle his skull. There’s a line of hickeys down that tan neck, and Katsuki wants to lick every one of them over and over again.

“You don’t hesitate to ask for a lot.” He tells him, surrendering to the wants inside himself, against his better instincts really. Like he could ever give u Deku now, not when he’s proven himself so fucking perfect for Katsuki. “You’d really be happy to come back through the Gate to my world risking being taken prisoner by my leaders? Risking being turned into a lab rat, a guinea pig? All for the chance you might be allowed to stay on my team and travel with us?”

“I don’t understand your culture’s obsession with pigs, groundhog, guinea pig, what is that about?” Izuku’s eyes furrow in consternation. It makes Katsuki snort, lips twisting in an unfamiliar, helpless smile. “But, Kacchan, yes. I am willing to risk that, but I have high hopes your people are as great as you are.”

He draws little lines in the dried sweat on Katsuki’s skin, licking his nipple just to feel him twitch. His naked thigh shifts over Katsuki’s, bringing to their attention that both of them were becoming interested again.

“Don’t put me or my people on a pedestal, we’ll only disappoint you.” Katsuki grumbles, leaning up to kiss Izuku, breathing through his nose and focusing on plump lips. “But alright. Fine.”

“Do you promise, to bring me in the morning? Take me with you?” Izuku says, a little hesitant, wanting assurance, wanting freedom. Katsuki can see it in his eyes. Izuku would do anything, become anything for Katsuki if it meant he could leave and explore and become the huge ass anthropology nerd Katsuki knew he was meant to be.

“I promise. You’re mine now, baby.” Katsuki grunts, tensing and drags Izuku bodily up on top of himself, liking how Izuku’s eyes dance again at the show of strength. They cuddle, Izuku lined up atop Katsuki, naked cocks kissing. “You live up to your promises, and I’ll live up to mine.” But the quiet smile on his lips belied his harsher words.

Izuku sighs into pleasant heat, kissing along Katsuki’s brow, over his eyes, cupping his neck. He presses a smile into Katsuki’s chin and starts to giggle.

“What?” Katsuki grumbles.

“Technically, if you believe in such things, in my homeworld’s religion we just got married.”

“What?!” Katsuki yelps, arms flexing around the smaller man and his eyes popping open to stare at a dark ceiling. Izuku presses another giggle into his neck. Katsuki can feel his teeth on his skin, he wants that smile tattooed where it kissed him.

“Is that so horrible, Kacchan?”

“I met you, like, yesterday.”

“So?” Izuku cheekily slides himself around, his cunt touching hot and wet to Katsuki, and his interested cock jumps against thick flesh. “We are rather compatible, don’t you agree?”

Katsuki suffers for a moment, wondering when his principles became so shaky, so as to be utterly bowled over by one man’s pussy. Then Izuku touches him, kisses him amidst a naughty smile, and he thinks _fuck it_. He was never going to get married the normal way anyways.

Izuku squeaks when Katsuki rolls him over onto his face, and after that they’re busy until morning, alternating sleeping and fucking and sucking and sleeping.

~~~

“Deku, the idiots, idiots, Deku. He’s coming home with us.”

“Uh, sure!” Mina chirps, clicking her gear into place. “But can I ask why?”

“Cause, I married him and he’s mine now.” Katsuki says blithely, zipping his vest. The entire squad, hungover as they are, jerk to look at him, then at Izuku, who stands like a well-fucked wet dream, bare footed, with only a small tiny satchel of his things.

“Also, I speak or read over twenty-six of the known languages of the galaxy, am a well-accomplished warrior, and have a great sense of diplomacy!” Izuku smiles brightly, enthused and unashamed of Katsuki’s words.

“Right, okay, yeah, that sounds great.” Kirishima nods, understanding now. “That was a joke, right, Colonel? You made a funny? It’s not like you to make a funny.”

“Oh no, Kacchan and I are also very married.” Izuku tilts his head and accepts the hand Katsuki juts out towards him. “In a few years, I would love to bear him a few children too, to carry on his name!” He beams again, entirely earnest, and Katsuki looks to the heavens. He doesn’t want to see the looks on their faces.

“Let’s get going 1.A., we gotta get to the Gate before the locals wake up. They’ll try to stop us, according to Deku. Move out.” Katsuki charges forward, away, and his squad falls after him like puppies.

“The Colonel got married?!”

“ _’Kacchan’_?!”

"Did he say bear him children?" 

“This is a joke, right?! Bakubro!? It’s a joke?!”

“General Aizawa is going to kill us.”

“Are you kidding, we all broke protocol last night. It was the best sex of my life, but we’re all in the shitter!”

“Yeah, but it’s the Colonel who’s going to get in the most trouble, he’s bringing his Vegas-bride back to U.A.”

“Maybe Aizawa won’t punish us when he finds out, since the Colonel suddenly has an alien husband?”

“You mean, _if_ he finds out.”

“If…if is good!” 

“Hurry up you fuck nuggets! I can hear you back there! And yes, I’m telling the fucking General you all went fucking around, don’t kid your fucking selves.” 

“You say ‘fucking’ a lot, Kacchan, is it a common modifier in your language?”

“God, you’re such a nerd.”


End file.
